warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gullswoop
}} |pastaffie= }} }} (temporarily) }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Gullkit |apprentice=Gullpaw |warrior=Gullswoop |mother=Snowbird |father=Scorchfur |sisters=Beenose, Berryheart, Yarrowleaf, Cloverfoot, Bluebellkit, Frondwhisker |brothers=Buster, Conefoot |mentor=Grassheart |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Shattered Sky, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Gullswoop is a white she-cat. Gullswoop is a ShadowClan warrior under Tigerstar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Snowbird and Scorchfur as Gullkit along with her siblings Conefoot and Frondwhisker during the reign of the Kin. The family escaped to ThunderClan until returning to ShadowClan, where after the resurrection of Tigerstar, Gullpaw became an apprentice with Grassheart as her mentor, and later, a warrior named Gullswoop. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Puddleshine delivers Snowbird and Scorchfur's kits; Gullkit, Frondkit, and Conekit. As Violetpaw removes ticks from Ratscar and Oakfur, the elders comment on how some young cats don't seem to understand loyalty, wondering what kind of world Snowbird's kits would grow up in. :She is with her littermates and mother in the Kin's nursery when Scorchfur attempts to convince Darktail to give the RiverClan prisoners some food. Violetpaw wills him not to argue with the rogue leader, thinking that his mate would struggle to feed the kits by herself. :As Violetpaw starts sneaking out cats to ThunderClan's territory, Alderheart reflects on how she had brought out Snowbird and her kits the second time, where they had settled into the ThunderClan nursery. Snowbird and her kits appear at the entrance of the nursery when Bramblestar calls a meeting, beginning with how glad he is to see the ShadowClan cats, and the kits, safe and well. :At a later meeting to announce the fight to finally drive out the rogues, both Snowbird and Blossomfall come to the entrance of the nursery, all of their kits frisking around their paws. Darkest Night : River of Fire :When Violetshine searches for Yarrowleaf's kits, Flaxkit and Hopkit, she spots Snowbird, sleeping with her kits inside the SkyClan nursery. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :Gullswoop assists in hauling Antfur's body into the ShadowClan camp after he is killed falling from a tree. She tells Cinnamontail that there was nothing they could have done to save him. Shadowsight later watches Gullswoop, Snaketooth, Yarrowleaf, and Conefoot preparing to leave for the dawn patrol before confronting his father about delivering the message of the codebreakers. When Rootpaw and Tree arrive in ShadowClan to reveal the truth about Bramblestar, Gullswoop leads the two into camp with Blazefire In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : She is now a warrior named Gullswoop. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : She is a new apprentice and her mentor is Grassheart. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Snowbird: Father: :Scorchfur: Sisters: :Beenose :Cloverfoot: :Berryheart: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit: :Frondwhisker: Brothers: :Buster: :Conefoot: Nieces: :Needletail: :Sunbeam: :Hopwhisker: Nephews: :Spireclaw: :Hollowspring: :Flaxfoot: |''See more''}} Tree External links * Notes and references ru:Чайкаde:Möwenjungesfr:Gullswoopfi:Gullswooppl:Mewi Lot Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters